Queen
by katpetrova
Summary: Rachel can't stand Britt and San's daughter and she's guilted in to babysitting. Will the relationship take a turn for the worse or will a small moment make it all worthwhile? A cute Puckleberry story with a generous amount of Brittana plus a kiddo.


**A/N**: Here is a cute little one-shot featuring Puckleberry and Brittana. The idea came to me when I was talking to my friend Shelby about what Brittana's baby would be like if they had one. And yes, I know, they can't have one the natural way (duh) but I thought the child could still have a mix between San and Britt. So without further ado, here is my one-shot, _Queen_ (Reya is a Spanish name that means Queen).

Thank you so much to Shelby for helping me _finally _get this done. I'm very proud of it and us. And I'd also like to thank her for the little Puckleberry part right before the end. Shelby helped me a lot with this story and without her, this wouldn't be posted.

*_Reya calls Santana and Brittany by different names just like Rachel calls one father dad and the other daddy. So Santana is mom and Brittany is mommy._

**Disclaimer**: I only own Reya.

* * *

Rachel grimaces when she hears the home phone ringing loudly from somewhere in the room. She tries to sit up but a heavy arm is holding her down. She looks to her right and sees her fiancé laying there, his mouth slightly open as he sleeps peacefully. She smiles and laughs.

She then realizes the phone has stopped ringing. "Thank God."

But then it starts again. "Ugh." Rachel groans. She's warm. She doesn't want to get up. Rachel pushes Puck's arm off of her midsection and runs to the phone.

"This better be important," she growls in to the phone.

"What a nice way to greet your friend, Rach," Santana Lopez (still head bitch in charge, by the way) laughs.

"Oh, hey, San. Sorry, I was in bed and I was warm. What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven o' clock. You two must have had a_ lot _of fun last night. Did he finally propose? He must have because you never stay in bed later than nine. Finally! That fucker was taking _so_ long, I almost proposed to you for him."

"Yes, Noah proposed last night. After a lovely dinner that I'm _convinced _Quinn cooked because I know that he can't cook."

"Oh, thanks, babe," Puck mumbles from the bed.

"You know I love you, Noah."

"Get a room." Santana scoffs.

"We're already in one, San." Rachel smirks to herself. "So? What do you need? I would really like to get back in bed with my fiancé."

"Okay. I need a favor. I've called everyone else and somehow they are all busy which is weird because it's a Thursday and I have no idea how _everyone _can be busy," Santana rambles (which is very unlike her).

"Get to the point, San."

"Britt and I want to go out tonight and we need someone to babysit Reya," Santana says.

Rachel sucks in her breath. She loves Santana and Brittany, she really does but she can't say the same for their four-year-old daughter who is nearly a mini-version of Santana with some of Brittany's utter cluelessness. Santana and Brittany treat Reya like a queen and she expects it from everyone else. There is no doubt the girl is adorable but her attitude kind of cancels out the cuteness.

"Rach?"

She knows that Santana is asking her because she is desperate.

"Okay."

"Yes?" Santana asks.

"Yes."

"Oh, Rachel, thank you so much. You have no idea. You can come around six. We'll probably be home around eleven or twelve. And then you can go home and fuck your fiancé until _both _of you can't walk the next morning." Santana laughs and Rachel groans.

"Okay, San. See you then. I have a fiancé to seduce."

"GET SOME!" Santana shouts before Rachel hangs up.

"I'd like to get some, babe."

"I know."

"Gimme some."

"You're so vulgar."

"You love it," Puck smiles.

"I do." Rachel smirks and then crawls over Puck. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now show me how much you love me."

* * *

"Noaaaaaah. I don't want to go."

"Rach, seriously. You're acting like a child."

"So?"

"Look, you know I'd love to be there because I love Reya but I gotta work, babe." Out of all of their friends, Puck is the only one who adores Reya.

Rachel sighs.

"I don't see why you don't like her, she's a badass kid."

"That's because she's almost exactly like you. I can't stand her because her attitude is completely unbearable."

"Then how do you deal with me and San?" Puck smirks.

"Ugh, screw you, Noah."

"You did that last night, Rach, but we can do it again." Puck raises one eyebrow and Rachel turns around and glares.

Puck laughs. "Just call me if you need anything."

"I really hope we never have a kid like Reya."

"Babe. We're Puckleberry. I'm pretty sure our kid will be worse than Rey." Puck looks down at Rachel, who frowns.

"That's not true, Noah, and you know it. Now shut up and go to work. I have to get ready."

"I'm going to join you first."

"Noah. If you join me, we will _never _get out of here and you know that." Rachel scolds.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Not the point, Noah! Go to work!"

"Fine." Puck pouts as he walks out of the door of the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay, Rach, you know where everything is. If there is an emergency, just call my cell. Britt lost hers again so if you find it, just put it in the bowl by the door. She thinks she left it in the kitchen somewhere." Santana says as she slips on her coat. "And Reya already ate so if she gets hungry, just give her some fruit or something. She loves strawberries."

Rachel nods constantly as Santana keeps talking.

"Oh! And I told her she could watch _The Emperor's New Groove _tonight. She loves that movie. Such an old one, I remember when Britt and I would watch it as kids."

Rachel smiles. Santana is really excited. This is she and Brittany's first date night in a long time.

"And I should stop talking and just go. Remember, we'll be back around eleven or twelve! Reya should go to bed about 8:30, no earlier because if it's earlier she'll throw a huge fit and I know you don't want that," Santana smirks at Rachel who rolls her eyes.

"Just go."

"Okay! Thank you so much, Rach." Santana leans in and kisses Rachel's cheek really quick before going out of the door.

Rachel sighs quietly before walking in to the living room where Reya is playing with Brittany's old Barbies.

"What're you doin' here?" she asks.

Rachel bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from shouting. "I'm here to babysit-"

Reya's eyes narrow.

"Play with you." Rachel finishes. She completely forgot Reya hates the word 'babysit'.

Reya purses her lips. "Okay, that's fine… I guess."

Rachel grits her teeth. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Nah."

"All right. Are you hungry?"

"Nope."

"Well, just let me know if you get hungry."

"Sure."

"Are you thirsty at all?"

"Ugh, shut _up_."

"Reya, you should not talk to me like that."

Reya rolls her eyes. Rachel notices how she looks exactly like Santana when she does that.

Rachel opens her mouth to ask another question but Reya interrupts her by shaking her head.

"I'm fine alone, mom said you can just go on the computer."

Rachel doesn't doubt it. She really wants to surf the internet but she knows she should be watching Reya. Rachel decides to stay in her spot until Reya looks up, her eyes narrowed. Rachel sighs and then decides to leave the room. She knows the computer room isn't far from the living room so she can easily check up on Reya every so often.

Forty-five minutes later, Reya is hollering for food.

"I'll get the strawberries."

"NO!"

"Your mom said I should give you fruit."

"I don't want any stupid fruit. I hate fruit. I want _ice cream_."

"Look, Reya, I know you want ice cream, but you're having strawberries."

"NO, I'M NOT!" Reya shouts, her face turning red.

"Reya,-"

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON EVER."

Rachel closes her mouth then. She turns away from Reya and blinks away the tears that are threatening to fall. It's not a huge deal, but Rachel has no idea how Reya could hate her. Rachel has been completely nice to Reya since forever.

"I want Uncle Puck to come. I like him so much better than you. I don't know why he's marrying you. You're stupid."

"That's enough, Reya! I'm not going to stand here and have you say horrible things to me. It's entirely uncalled for." Rachel looks Reya straight in the eye.

"Nuh uh, mom always says it's my opinion so I can say whatever I want. So I'm saying you're stupid because you are."

"I don't care if it's your opinion, you're hurting my feelings."

"So? You're stupid. I bet Uncle Puck won't end up marrying you because he'll realize you're stupid. He should marry someone better."

Rachel furrows her brow and blinks quickly again to clear away the tears. Rachel has dealt with Reya's words before but she's never cried over them. Just then, her phone rings and she sees that it's Noah. Wonderful.

"Hello?" Her voice trembles a little bit.

"Rach? Babe? Are you okay?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"C'mon, babe, we've been dating for five years, hell, we're engaged, I think I know when something's up. Is it Rey?"

"Yes. I can't handle this. Please come over."

"Babe, you know I have to work."

"Please, Noah. I can't do this alone. All she's done is attack me. She's called me stupid numerous times and-"

"Rach, kids always do that."

"It's not that. She's told me she has no idea why you're marrying me and she's also convinced you won't end up marrying me because you'll realize I'm stupid. I don't care if it's juvenile way of bringing someone down, but it hurts. She said she hates me. I can't deal with that." Rachel finishes.

"All right. I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you, Noah. So much."

"Anything for you. Love you." Puck hangs up and Rachel plops down in one of the kitchen table chairs. She looks across the table and Reya is sitting there, her arms crossed, glaring at Rachel.

They sit like that until the doorbell rings. Rachel slowly walks to the door and bites her lips when Puck walks in.

"Where is she?"

"Kitchen."

"Why was she getting all angry?"

"Santana told me to give her strawberries if she got hungry but Reya wants ice cream."

"Just compromise with her. Give her ice cream with strawberries on it." Puck shrugs as he walks towards the kitchen. Reya instantly lights up when he walks in. He picks her up and swings her around before setting her down.

"Rachel's mean. I don't want her to be my aunt. Don't marry her!" Reya whispers to Puck and Rachel's heart breaks just a little more.

"That's not nice to say, Rey. I love Rachel, have since I was 16 and I'm going to marry her whether you like it or not. She's my girl." Puck looks down at Reya.

Rachel smiles slightly. This is one of the many reasons she loves this man. As much as he is a self-proclaimed badass, he's very passionate about his feelings towards Rachel.

Reya crosses her arms and pouts.

"Why don't you like her? She's awesome."

"She's mean. And stupid."

"Nah, she's actually really nice."

"She wouldn't let me have ice cream."

"Rey, she was just following what your mom told her. Rachel follows rules like that. She likes rules." Puck smiles, thinking of his fiancée.

"Rules are for suckers."

"Reya, c'mon. Rach is cool. She might be nicer to you if you were nicer to her." Puck looks at Reya again. "Look, I'll let you have some ice cream, only if you put some strawberries on top, 'kay?"

Rachel sees Reya nod and she sighs in happiness. Then she gets excited because Puck is great with Reya, so she knows he'll be an amazing father to their children.

Later, Reya is lying down on the couch, watching _The Emperor's New Groove_. Rachel notices that Reya's eyes are starting to droop so she nudges Puck. Reya had calmed down since her little tirade, but Rachel was still unsure about telling her to do anything.

"You getting tired, Rey?" Puck asks the little girl and she nods. "Let's get you to bed then."

"Wait!" Reya's little voice pipes up. "I want Rachel to sing to me."

Puck and Rachel exchange a surprised look.

"Mommy sings _Dancing Queen _to me sometimes, but Mom told me that Rachel has a really good voice. I need to hear it before I sleep," Reya crosses her arms and looks at Rachel from Puck's arms.

"Uhm… all right, then. I can do that," Rachel shrugs slightly and follows Puck and Reya to the girl's room. Puck leaves the room while Reya changes and then comes back in once she's in ready.

"You can stay, Uncle Puck, but be quiet."

Puck chuckles but nods.

Rachel sits at the end of Reya's bed and starts the song.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
__See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

Reya tilts her head to the side as Rachel continues.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
__Looking out for the place to go  
__Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
__You come in to look for a king  
__Anybody could be that guy  
__Night is young and the music's high  
__With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
__You're in the mood for a dance  
__And when you get the chance..._

Rachel stands and grabs Reya's hands to pull her up so they're standing on her bed.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
__Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
__You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
__See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

Puck watches, amused, as his two favorite girls jump around the room, singing the chorus to _Dancing Queen_. Reya watches Rachel as she sings the next part.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
__Leave them burning and then you're gone  
__Looking out for another, anyone will do  
__You're in the mood for a dance  
__And when you get the chance..._

Reya starts to dance as she and Rachel go in to the chorus again.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
__Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
__You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
__See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

Rachel picks Reya up and swings her around as she sings loudly. Reya giggles in delight and she sings along with Rachel. Rachel sets Reya down on her bed and Reya flops down, before pulling the covers up.

She looks Rachel straight in the eye and studies her for a moment. Rachel holds her breath, waiting for Reya to speak.

"I change my mind. I like you, Rachel. You're cool." Reya smiles and Rachel's heart soars with newfound affection for the little girl.

"Thank you, Reya. I like you too," Rachel smiles before pulling the small girl in for a hug. She kisses her forehead before letting Puck say goodnight.

Rachel waits for Puck to finish before he shuts the door and the two of them head to downstairs to the living room.

About three hours later, when Santana and Brittany finally get home, they find Rachel almost asleep, her head in Puck's lap.

"We're home!" Brittany calls out and Rachel sits up quickly.

"How was it?"

"Perfect. You have no idea how grateful we are. I see you had to call Puck. Was she really that bad?" Santana asks, worried.

"Uh, she was earlier in the evening, but she was a lot better later. I even sang for her and she told me that she likes me."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Rach. I told her to be on her best behavior," Santana shakes her head.

"It's fine, San. We're good now."

"Really? That's wonderful. Can I count on you guys for next time?" Santana asks and Brittany nods.

Rachel looks at Puck who nods. Rachel smiles, "Yeah, you can."

"Great!" Brittany says excitedly. "See you guys later!"

Rachel hugs Santana and Brittany and then she and Puck leave.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad," Puck says, as they get ready for bed.

"Yeah, Reya can be sweet. Surprisingly." Rachel jokes.

"Plus, I'm a pretty damn good babysitter!" He smirks, leaning his head back against the wall, letting out an "OW!" when Rachel hits him.

"Shut up! She loves my voice."

"She loves me more."

"You love me more."

"I do."

Rachel grins widely and kisses his cheek, lying down next to him on the bed.

After a while, Rachel looks over to her soon-to-be husband, who is snoring softly. She raises her head and rests it on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Noah?"

"Mmm?" He murmurs.

She's silent for a moment and he slowly opens his eyes to see if she has fallen asleep.

"... Do - do you think I'll be a good mother?"

She moves as he turns around on the bed to face her. "Rachel, what kind of question is that? Of course you will be! My kids are gonna have the hottest mom ever! You'll be a MILF. But technically you'll be MIAF."

Rachel rolls her eyes but laughs nonetheless and wraps her hands around his arm (she _really _loves his arms) after giving him a sweet kiss.

That night, Rachel falls asleep content, thinking about Reya, Noah and little Puckleberry babies.

* * *

_Three years later_

"Ariel! Wha-what are you doing? Put some clothes on, sweetie!" Rachel yells to her daughter, who is currently running around the Puckerman household, absolutely naked.

"No!"

"Ariel Dianna!"

Ariel runs in to her bedroom and slams it, giggling.

"Noah! Do something! She's acting worse than Reya!"

"I told you our Puckleberry kid would be worse."

* * *

**A/N**: Soo… there it is! I hope you liked it, I spent a lot of time on this one-shot and I wanted to make it as cute as possible. It's not as long as I expected but I think it's perfect. I love it. Reviews are welcome and very appreciated.


End file.
